narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenjou Chronicles: The Bone God and Forgotten Princess
Thunder roared above a blood caked sky while clouds, raining crimson liquid upon slushed earth, created a horrid heaven. Screams pierced the chaotic night, or what could have been perceived as night. The inhabitants of this hell lived without time. Days. Nights. Hours. Minutes. Months. Years. It was all the same to them; A single moment that stretched for eternity. A never ending existence filled with pain and suffering. What had they done? None knew. For they were seemingly born here. Each heart absorbed an immortal lifetime of hatred and converted it into power. How could those who lived above possess such a blessing? What have they done to experience this eternal nightmare? Yes they suffered. Cursed to live under the blood sky. And not a soul actually remembered experiencing a life. Hundreds to thousands roared in pain. It was absolutely futile to track their numbers. However, as they shrieked, one would tell that they roared both in pain and in excitement. As for they stood before their queen, their goddess who brought them to serve her every need. The Heavenly Lady sat upon a massive mountain littered with death. Wilted trees with decomposing limbs sprouted out as if natural foliage. It's peak just tipped above dark clouds, making it hell's largest throne. A dark manor served as her home. A beautiful mansion not quite unlike the one she lived in with her husband...The man who damned her to such a fate...But she banished such negative memories as she laid upon a bed. She existed in a nightmare where her skin decomposed slowly. Causing flesh to drip from her bones while maggots pulled at it. Bones adjusted accordingly. She only had one eye and a gigantic worm nested in the other empty socket. What was left of her beautiful obsidian hair hinted that she was once the epitome of physical perfection. Now she existed as a shell of her former self. She rested before a mirror and used her remaining sight to view it's surface. Rather than the monstrosity that she had become, something else appeared. Lush woodlands which stretched for miles. How she missed the feeling of warmth seeping into her. Now she felt nothing. Only cold...Deserted...Lonely. The scenery shifted further upwards ultimately leading to a small mansion. Then a women ordering her servants around. One more shift, and she peered upon a crowded manor littered with lights. Singing and dancing could be heard from where she watched. The night sky only made everything that much vibrant. When she zoomed, she saw him. There he was, standing behind a large wall, his face completely empty of all emotion. It was as if she stared into the emptiness of space. It drew her closer. His white hair flowed behind him and his peafowl tail rested peacefully. A truly magnificent creature. She felt the cold shriveled organ she once called a heart attempt to beat once more. But it's efforts were in vain. Rather, it simply trembled in excitement while spurting black liquid. The cries of servants filled her skeletal body with pleasure. Now she had gathered an army large enough to begin her conquest. And the power from their corpses had been concentrated into a single gem. Embedded on a chain of fangs, over a hundred thousand spirits danced within. And each screamed for freedom. But her throne remained in silence. Unheard...Hell continued. "You shall be mine.." She whispered. Her voice hoarse from the decomposition of her throat. "Together, we'll wreak vengeance upon those who wronged me. And build my kingdom upon their ashes." A skeletal arm covered in bits and pieces of flesh rose towards his image as it zoomed forward. She attempted to grab him. Attempted to pull this human gifted by the heavens closer. Bones puckered, a black tongue slithered. She felt her body fill with more and more excitement. But as her hands touched the crystal mirror, her nails scratched it's surface. The image, almost as if made of water, disappeared. Revealing a face that had become human once more. Deathly skin complimented with obsidian lips. Long black hair grown down to her backside. She was decorated in a white and red kimono as nn evil aura morphed around her body and stretched outwards. Her mountain started to rumble. Their queen had awakened finally. And the war would soon began. First, to lure her future king to their new home for she had already wedded him. He simply hadn't the knowledge of it. She soon released a malevolent laughter that echoed throughout her hellish kingdom which resonated through a cave and exited from a hole created from the opening of a boulder. "What is this, Passion?" Zenjou shivered as the question ran through his mind. A violent rumbling travelled down his spine. He scanned his immediate area for the source of this sensation. "I could've sworn someone stood behind me with a knife..." A skeleton had his throat by it's grasp only a minute ago...Or so he thought. "Zenjou-sama, are you alright?" A women cloaked in a shadowy robe turned towards Zenjou. Unlike her plain clothed leader, she wore a skeletal mask as darkness completely consumed her. In her hand was a silver dagger which she prepared to cut out their targets heart. Usually, both Zenjou and his subordinates utilized better disguises. But this contract involved more than a regular assassination. Instead, they were paid to massacre everyone in their presence. A rival criminal family whose territory rapidly expanded. The Nanabake agent analyzed Zenjou carefully. A single mistake could lead to future problems of catastrophic proportions. "If you want, we can wait-" "I'm fine..." Zenjou interrupted, not losing focus of his main target. "You take care of this floor. I'll clear everything above. Not a soul escapes is our special condition tonight. Let's complete this under ten minutes." He met her worried gaze with a challenging smirk. Something which erased all doubts. "Go!" Suddenly, both shadows disappeared. The woman reappeared behind two grunts. One dressed as a typical samurai and the other as a missing nin. The Samurai, almost instantly, found his head disconnected. Her knife cut as smooth as butter. And before his friend could react, she held onto his heart. The Samurai's head hit the ground...She was gone. Dashing from wall to wall, she traversed the halls. Knife dancing from hand to hand. Throats caking the floor in blood. Crimson elixir painted their names upon the walls. Screams quickly silenced. Women. Children. Men. All falling victim to this agent of death. A maiden carrying a lit candle caused the house to set aflame as her body fell limp. The fire was accompanied by lightning striking the sky. "Zenjou-sama...How come every time we are together, it involves burning the place down. I'd like my work actually honored." She chuckled at the thought. Above her, Zenjou raced forward attempting to locate his target. The criminal head. Wasn't as long as he initially thought. Zenjou found him behind a decorated door. Which he of course bursted through. There, he found an older man atop a willing maiden. Screams and moaning. They had been so involved with each other, they hadn't noticed Zenjou watching. He quickly cleared his throat to which the old man screamed. "Who the fuck are you?!" The Old Man's play thing quickly hid herself. Both spirits absolutely frightened. His aura radiated emptiness and filled the room while mingling with the silence. Zenjou took a step forward and his targets a step back. The Criminal head took a stand but tripped when he gazed upon Zenjou's golden eyes. "P-please...Don't do this..." He realized who stood before him...And what it meant. "Please, I'll pay you twice as much! Work for me, I'll make you a rich man I promise." Zenjou cocked his head sideways, almost dissecting his targets mentally. Without a word, a demonic bow formed in his left hand. Obsidian in appearance. It gave off a weird feeling of a questionable chill. As if the weapon and it's master were ultimately one being. Zenjou's own emptiness engulfed his bow. He raised it slowly and took aim. And as his hand pulled back it's string, a silver arrow formed. The man who once identified as a criminal head quickly stood up and attempted to run. Leaving his lover to die selfishly. But his efforts failed when Zenjou's arrow pierced his heart; nailing him to a wall thoroughly. The women screamed in fear, attempting to jolt upwards and run past Zenjou. Which of course he allowed by stepping aside. But her screams were suddenly silenced in a quick instant. A bone spike had been positioned outside the door so as she ran out, the maiden dashed directly onto it. Causing the spike to emerge through the back of her neck. Zenjou headed towards a different room. "Mama! Papa!" A young boy called out, holding his younger sister in his hand. They had been awoken by screams and were truly worried. They circled a corner and ran into a women standing. They recognized her instantly. The sister ran directly to her mother and started to tug at her dress. "Mama!" She called out. But for some reason she wasn't answering. "Mama! Mama-" A drop of blood landed on her forehead. Splat. Almost knocking her awake. When she peered up, the young girl realized that her mother had a bone sticking from her neck...which had been skewered. The mother's gown fell, revealing it's innards. Her brother, in all fear, grabbed his sister who was frozen. They ran down the hall. Realizing that they now stepped in puddles of blood. "Why is this hall so damn long?" He found himself repeating this question. He's walked this hall thousands of times...But now...For some odd reason it appeared longer than before. They suddenly bumped into a man wearing a black Kimono with floral patterns...He had a peafowl tail flowing behind him. They'd never seen this man before...And his hands were caked in blood. The man slowly knelt besides them and embraced each in a hug. He filled with so much love that their hearts warmed. "Onii-chan.." Was the only thing each could utter. They felt at peace. As if this man came to rescue them. Of course they feared for their life...As each knew what would occur. Each body jerked. Blood splatting from their mouth before falling limp. Their last sight being of empty golden eyes... Zenjou's bones, which had pierced their bodies, retreated back into him. Unlike his other kills, Zenjou took a second with tears of blood falling from his eyes. Each contract, it took him longer to recollect himself. He could never adjust to doing such a thing. His hands shivered as blood dripped onto their corpses. He had to grab it. Suddenly, flames engulfed his surrounding. Which Zenjou cared little for...Deep inside he knew this was the scenery he'd face in the afterlife. "My lord..." A voice called out...One which he couldn't locate. Zenjou quickly looked around, preparing to finish his work just in case they forgot a person. "My lord...Your queen beckons...The time is coming...For your kingdom to rise...and the world to fall.." "Where are you?! Is this some kind of illusion? Because that won't work against me fool." Zenjou called out. But his chakra network felt perfectly fine. Yet he felt not a soul upon this floor or even below. He turned around constantly, attempting to find the source of this ghostly wail. "The only illusion is life...Remember...Lord Izanagi." With that, the voice seemingly disappeared. "The only illusion is life...What does that mean? And the name's Zenjou." Zenjou spat at the haunting spirit. But rather than pursue it, he continued on his way. The building burned rapidly. He had only so much time before others would come to investigate. "Zenjou-sama, how was everything?" "Perfect..." Zenjou withheld telling her about his little encounter....Rather. He dismissed it as not important. The smoke probably had some sort of chemical within..Even though his body kept poisons from taking effect.In an instant, both disappeared....Leaving the mansion burning in their wake. Chapter 1: The Sickness Days had passed since that message appeared before Zenjou. He found himself wondering about it's meaning..."The only Illusion is life?" It started to plague his mind. So much so, the nurse before Zenjou stopped speaking. "Zenjou-san, are you alright? Is anything wrong? It could pertain to this mystery!" "Everything is alright." He regained his composure and nodded. Of course this was not the time for him to thinking of something that occurred during a Nanabake contract. "Please continue." The child who laid in the bed before him resembled that of a skeleton. Another child born with extreme imperfections. Almost deathly sick. It's grey complexion almost rivaled Zenjou's porcelain skin. The sight sunk his frozen heart further. How could such a think happened.. "For the past week, we've noticed a rapid increase in birth related deaths. Our mortality rates have had an unimaginable increase. At first, we thought it was some sort of sickness which evolved from the sudden introduction of our newfound ecosystem. However, all others exposed to it have only exhibited positive effects. In fact, our children and adults are healthier than they have been in any other era thanks to the efforts of our Lord Kazekage and of course you, Zenjou-sama." The medical nurse smiled towards Zenjou. Yet it went unanswered. Her flattering words disappeared. "Our strongest medical shinobi have studied this phenomena to the best of their abilities-" "And?" Zenjou asked a little bit hopeful. "Nothing. It isn't making any sense. The symptoms of this strange sickness do not match any known diseases. Even if the children are constantly fed, they remain emaciated. Their bodies absorb nutrients at a hyperactive level. Their eyes and ears aren't developed. What's more baffling is their genetic background. Usually, diseases have some sort of similarity in their causes. Whether it's familiar patterns or even environmental tendencies. For example, sicknesses where emaciation is a major sympton involve areas where food is a rarity. However, what I've found is absolutely shocking." She paused, shocked at Zenjou's empty emotion. The words spoken about the Kazekage's advisor were proven absolutely true. It...almost scared her. His eyes were two golden abyss. She had no idea if he wanted to kill her, or if he cared at all. But she had to continue on. "After reviewing hundreds of cases, there isn't a common appearance. Every victim is completely different. The only similarity is their premature births. Which is completely random when you consider the fact their parents are pretty healthy themselves....I fear this is something beyond medical sciences..." "I see." Zenjou finally spoke. "The Kazekage sent me here to investigate. She fears someone might have developed a biological weapon against us. Would be horrible if that happened, have you noticed any foreign chemicals inside their bloodstream? "Unfortunately, our test have concluded nothing out of the ordinary. Besides their physical defects, they appear perfectly normal." "I understand. Thank you for the report. We will get to the bottom of this right away." Zenjou bowed and walked off. Leading the nurse looking worriedly at the dying child as a few tears fell. She couldn't compose herself afterwards. This medical anomaly absolutely puzzled Sunagakure's hospital staff. They found themselves wishing for the Fallen Angel's presence. For he surely would have figured something out. And as she watched Zenjou walk through their doors, she felt her hope die slowly... Sunagakure's blazing sunlight instantly washed away the cold that had implanted itself within the Land of Wind's Daimyō . The warm sand traversed his body entirely. Sunagakure's pleasant winds kissed Zenjou gently. Despite recent events, he absolutely loved days such as these. Peaceful. Children sang and danced outside. Parents watched their kids with proud smiles as they gossiped about neighbors. Shop owners smiled as business boomed. Sunagakure reached a level of bliss never before seen. Not enough to classify it as perfect. But due to their recent efforts, Sunagakure had suffered the least from the Fourth Great War. The Nanabake also reduced the amount of orphans living without a purpose. All served as an agent. Leading to a severe reduction in crime. Those who saw Zenjou under his pink umbrella smiled at the Kazekage's Advisor and strongest general. His prowess and renown has earned him fame throughout. "Zenjou-san, my daughter is of age y'know?" An older man said as he passed. "She's ripe in all the right places. I wouldn't mind ya getting together." "Thank you, I'm flattered...But I must decline." Zenjou gently bowed. "I'm sure your daughter could find someone much better than I?" Of course he didn't believe so. But kindness takes one a long way. The Kazekage's trusted advisor had a certain belief. The idea of love... "I'm not meant for such a pleasure. My emotions are only for this village and your safety." "Well remember, every animal only has so long till mating season is over. Humans, Zenjou-san, are no different. The offer will always be on the table." The old man smiled as he made his way back home. "Thank you. I shall keep it within." Zenjou bowed once more before heading on. Women glared at Zenjou, quietly scheming on how to catch him. Yes, after a few others, Zenjou was perhaps Sunagakure's first eligible bachelor. But their glares went ignored. Instead, he focused on the warm sun. Little did he know...This time of peace was the quiet before the storm. A single lightning strike.... A deafening explosion sent fiery debris flying across the village. People started to scream in panic. They ran from the building across from Zenjou. "How could someone infiltrate this village so easily?! And even worst...How did I not sense such a powerful intention?" Two burdening thoughts which plagued his mind. But before worrying, Zenjou had to act. Almost instantly, he dashed towards the burning fire. Emerging himself in the flames which danced wildly. Spectators watched as he brought out those too injured to move. "There's something inside still!" An older women screamed. To which Prince Kaguya answered immediately. Without a second wasted Zenjou return to the blazing inferno. The black smoke made it almost impossible for him to see. And it's intense heat burned his skin. Despite it instantly reforming, he felt extreme pain. "Over here...my lord." An ominous voice called from beyond the obsidian smoke. It whispered among the scorching air which had become almost poisonous. "Whose here!?" Zenjou called out. "Why are you attacking my village? Show yourself or I'll destroy everything, with you in it." "My lord...You are so hasty...Your queen beckons...Your kingdom calls..." The voice seemed to float behind his neck. But when Zenjou jolted around, whatever was there disappeared. "Kingdom, Queen...I have no time for this useless babbling." Suddenly an apparition formed from the flame's black smoke. Zenjou found himself entangled by a dark figure whose crimson eyes peered into his very soul. Bones shot out rapidly as he tried to free himself, but they simply pierced through smoke. He still found himself unable to move. The dark voice continued onwards...But he couldn't understand it...The smoke engulfed his body. Soon the light started to disappear. Everything blurred. Until darkness.... Zenjou awoke, but he was flying high above Sunagakure. The world suddenly zoomed past him. He crossed his land's great desert, it's massive river, a few forest and stopped before a cave. A large boulder blocked it's opening. But it had a massive crack. The boulder was covered in holy symbols. Sealing tags which used characters of old. "What is this? Why are you showing me this?" "Your answers..." The mysterious voice seemed concentrated now. "Lie within...The lives...of children....lie...within." Almost as quick as his arrival...Zenjou was sent flying backwards.. "...You must go...." Darkness engulfed him once more....Silence...And his answer. "..Alone." When he awoke, Zenjou lied among the burning building's ashes. People had gathered around him to assure he was alive. Even a few medical shinobi tended to former wounds which healed on their own. The prince looked around. Assuring that the attacker had disappeared. "Zenjou-sama, What happened?" A medical shinobi asked. He was currently attempting to heal Zenjou's damaged arm. Which had already closed it's own wound. Some found his inhumane healing miraculous. Others thought it to be truly deadly. Zenjou stood up before brushing himself off. "I know how to stop this epidemic and save those children." Zenjou spoke surely as wind brushed across his face. "Tell the Kazekage I'll be back in a week." "Where are you going, Zenjou-sama?!" "Hell." Zenjou spent a day traveling. Through the massive desert he knew so well, through forest which he trained. He rode upon his most trust steeds back. Sendou was a powerful horse indeed. And a unique combination between his two animals. A large horse decorated in green feathers. With each step, Sendou's peafowl feathers flowed behind him. Rather than waste energy flying, they rapidly crossed the land on foot. Causing his horses wings to remain prepared for take off. Zenjou only stopped to let his favorite summoning rest. As well as himself. He walked into an inn and paid for a room. Zenjou wore his usual silver kimono which had a peafowl tail attached as well. A thousand eyes peering all around him. An absolute noble look indeed. When Zenjou got his key, he took a seat at an almost vacant table. Except for a young man playing a lute. He had black hair similar to Zenjou's own. In fact, almost about him was a mirror image. His silver eyes were sharp enough to challenge the Demon King himself. However, Zenjou chose to ignore the stranger. Instead focusing on his small drink. "Hello stranger, what brings you to this innocent town?" The bard of course wanted to converse. But rather than brush him off, Zenjou simply smiled. "I'm on a trip to find the gates of hell." An obvious joke...or it would appear as one. If not for it being true. Zenjou thought it too preposterous for one to believe. Of course, he found the one person in the world to take it seriously. "Ah, I've been there before. Not quite far from here. I'm actually here to write a few songs about it. Would you like to hear some?" "No-" "Gates of Hell. Guarded by a piece of rock. Remember a lost lover. A broken promise. Queen of the Damned. Forgotten. Spiteful curses. Flowers." The excited lute player interrupted Zenjou with a single chord. Which he followed with another, then another. Until he played an elaborate song. Accompanied by his own vocals. It was absolute poetry...to those who cared. And Zenjou was not apart of that group. As his listeners clapped at the depressing lyric, Zenjou simply sighed. He interrupted. "You've been there before? Mind giving me directions?" "Why do you want to go there friend?" "Well...My cat recently died and I'd like to rest flowers there in honor." Zenjou obviously lied. He had nought the energy to explain his reasoning to some weird lute player. "Liars. False Words. False Dreams. Liars. Sword in the eye. Pancakes." The lute player finished strumming. Which was met with another standing ovation. "Friend, meet me in my room later. I'll tell you where it is...But in exchange you have to listen to a song first." "Fine..." Zenjou sighed....Another song. He just wanted to sleep. An hour later, he found himself sitting before the odd lute player. He wore a white and blue kimono similar to Zenjou's silver and white silk. It was almost as long and had the same extravagance. The Lute player gently strummed his instrument while Zenjou awaited patiently. "So.." Zenjou decided to interrupt politely. "Are you going to give me it's location?" "In due time friend. First, introductions. Name's Iza-" He suddenly stopped himself almost caught on words. "I'm sorry...gas. Name's Izaya. I'm a traveling lute player. All I've been doing my whole life. What should I call you?" "Annoyed." Zenjou answered. But he realized Izaya had the answers needed. "I mean...Zenjou. I'm a traveling writer. I write tales of creepy places. When I heard about the gates of hell, I realized that this would get me a few good chapters. Success will follow after this!" He played his part perfectly. Zenjou the writer. Another disguise used. The lute player smiled at Zenjou truly interested. "An annoyed traveler. Truly annoyed. Wants to kill me. Heart without love. Sunshine." The mention of that word angered Zenjou. He hated it. The sound of it...Witnessing public displays. It pulled his last nerve. But he kept his anger below surface. One would only think that Zenjou had other things upon his mind. He ignored the Lute player's presence almost entirely. Suddenly words spilled from within. The Lute player made him speak his mind. A rare occurrence indeed. "It's a useless emotion. Those who raise you are the only one's that require love. And even so, my life is one without. I am the shadows which stands behind the light. Such a warm feeling is for those who live innocently. Demons such as myself only survive through hatred and darkness. My desire to protect my village is all I need." "You speak but your words are empty." Izaya smirked before having a seat on his bed. "It feels as if you've convinced yourself that as a form of protection. A true shame...You have potential to spread true happiness far and wide." Zenjou growled at the Lute Player. Almost baring his sharp teeth. He rarely cared for the words of travelers. And by rarely, it only involved actual assassination targets. But something about this man drove him crazy. Those words...they seemed spot on. As if the Lute Player's eyes could see Zenjou's exact essence. Such nudity embarrassed him. Instead, he quickly broke out. "So will you tell me the location or not?" "Follow the road outside. It's located in a clearing." The Lute player smirked, sensing Zenjou's frustration and vulnerability. And as he walked out, he played another song. "He who invites...She who invites," The tone changed...It became sadder. Truly depressing. "United under a tower. Love. Children. Fire. Death. Promise. Broken. Separated. Love sealing rock. A Curse. A blessing." Zenjou seemingly ignored this meaning. But it had resonated within. For as he slept, Zenjou dreamed about two beings kissing under a tower. A women of unrivaled beauty. And a man radiating immense power. Their love was bright. Upon their embrace, Zenjou awoke in the midst of night. Following the road, Zenjou found himself before a massive boulder. One no different from the thousands seen before. However, it had a specific word implanted above it. ' "Chigaeshi no ōkami (道反の大神,Chigaeshi no ōkami)." It was comprised of various characters. Older symbols which had been forgotten by the ages. Zenjou could only make out a few words. "Protected..True...Illusions..." It read. At first Zenjou chose to ignore it. His first attempt involved pure strength. He punched at it with all his strength. Usually strong enough to create a massive crater. Bodies crushed at his hands. A single hand capable of bending metal with ease. But the boulder moved nought an inch. "Dammit. Let's try something else." He held both hands upward and fired a massive bone spike which entwined around one another. Creating a large drill. It shattered. "Dance of the Clematis: Flower!" Bones emerged from his left shoulder blade. Soon spinning around his arm, forming a massive drill from bone. One capable of easily ripping through diamond. None had a defense capable of stopping his heavenly drill. With a large step, Zenjou launched his entire body forward. Leading to the massive boulder chipping away slowly. "It's working..." He thought to himself in all his arrogance. But life proved him wrong as his drill shattered into thousands of pieces. Zenjou thought deeply for it's meaning. "True...Illusion..." Words that meant nothing...Until he remembered the fire... "The only illusion is life..." He realized what it meant. It almost seemed trivial. "So I cannot enter unless I'm dead. Figures. But there's no way I'm killing myself to enter...Even if I could die." A squirrel darted across the opening which Zenjou snatched. "I'm sorry....Forgive me my friend." Almost instantly, Zenjou snapped it's neck. The appearance of death before Yomi caused it's seal to glow. A dark radiation...Polluted air reached out...it's waters engulfing Zenjou's hand before spreading across his arms. Until it covered his entire body. Soon death filled Zenjou's body....Frozen blood....This feeling...Darkness....A true peace... Zenjou awoken inside a dark place. He had fallen. When he peered up, the prince realized that above him was the cave's opening. A clear blue sky which those cursed could never reach. He had fallen so deep underground. When he turned around, Zenjou found himself peering into an eternal abyss. "Am I...Dead?" "Not yet...My love...You've finally return...Come...Come to me...And find the answers.." A mysterious voice echoed throughout the cave. Zenjou found himself venturing deeper. To be continued....